Greedy Desires
by alberto12
Summary: Two unlikely strangers have become an even more unlikely couple. Rhode Kamelot and Noah of Greed to be exact. Take closer look at the lives of the two "evil" lovers and see what goes on in their private lives.


The room was dimly lit, a single candle being the only light source in the entire area. Everything else was completely dark and amiss. Yet even so, the dark skinned male found himself content with the small source of light that was enough to reveal the letters and words on the book he was reading so intently.

His plaid cap rested on the edge of the desk, near a pile of paperwork from the day before. With a calm sigh, the male leans back in his seat, thinking rather vigorously about the chapter he had just read.

It was seconds after he was engaged in thought that a bright light filled the room as his front door creaked open just a bit. "Noah, are you still awake in there?" A young female voice asked from behind the door.

Surprised, the male turns his head towards the door. "Rhode? Yes I'm still awake. Come in, dear. I always have time for you."

Giggling quietly, the young female opened the door fully before stepping in and then shutting the door behind her. Although he had let her in, Noah's gaze had immediately returned to his book where his elbow rested upon the desk as he read further on in his book.

Rhode had taken note of this and put her hands to her hips, frowning slightly. "Noaaaah, pay attention to me!" She pouted a bit as she approached him slowly.

"Hmm? I am paying attention to you, love. I'm just in the middle of reading is all. I can multitask" the greedy collector replies as he leans back in his seat, holding up the book close to his face as he squinted to read the words better. Pouting more, the short female wrapped her arms around the male's neck from behind while resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's not fun if you're not looking at me though dummy. Come on, give me attention!"

With a sigh, the male runs his fingers through his hair before turning his head to the side and kissing the female's head. "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

Rhode puffs out her cheeks and rolls her eyes playfully. "Hmph...you can't go on to tell me a book interests you more than I do?"

Chuckling, the male finally sets down his book and turns his head so that he was now looking directly at her. "Well...when you put it that way..."

Leaning in, Noah caresses the female's cheek and presses his lips by hers. Returning the kiss, Rhode smiles happily and puts her hands on the male's shoulders. Several seconds pass by before the couple break their kiss and stare into each other's eyes. With a smirk, Noah stretches in his chair and motions for Rhode to come sit in front of him. "There's no need for you to stand, Rhode. Come and sit. My lap especially is most comfortable" he says to tease her although to his surprise the female obediently sat on his lap with a content smile on her face.

"Why so surprised? We do this often" Rhode tells him with a giggle as she leans in and rests her head on his chest. "Oh zip it. Not my fault you're always so cute when you catch me off guard" Noah replies with a grin as he places his hand on the female's waist. Smiling softly, the young purple haired girl nods and kisses Noah's cheek.

"I love you" she tells him happily, grinning from ear to ear. The male couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded and caresses his lover's face. "I love you too, Rhode."

After a moment, a grin crept up the male's face, his hands traveling down her waist and to her legs. "Which reminds me...I did mention I would make you mine for eternity didn't I?"

Rhode purrs lightly at the feeling of his hands and nods, smiling a bit. "Yeah, you did say something about doing that." The female leans in, her chest pressing against his while the pair share another heartfelt kiss. They remained kissing each other for several more seconds before Noah gently picked Rhode up and set her on his desk where he began clearing room.

With a giggle, the female crosses her legs and watches the male. "Someone's certainly eager."

"Heh, you could say that. Are you against the idea?" Noah asked as he finished clearing the desk and leaned in towards her with a smile. The female shook her head and uncrossed her legs for him. "Not at all. Please...make me yours" Rhode whispers happily as her legs slightly spread apart, nudging the male's hands that were resting on the corners of the desk. With a smirk, the male nods and sets his hands upon her thighs as he brings her closer to him and kisses her passionately.

This time however the kiss didn't end after several seconds. The young female wraps her arms around the male's neck, her eyes fluttering shut as she melted into the loving kiss.

Noah's eyes were already closed as his lips continued to move in rythm with hers. Several moments later his hands slid underneath Rhode's skirt, causing the female to quietly gasp. With a chuckle, the male finally breaks the kiss and gazes into Rhode's eyes. "You're mine and mine alone. No one else is allowed to have you" he tells her as his thumb rubs her cheek gently.

The female's eyes sparkle with happiness at his words and she smiles, nodding. "I wouldn't want it any other way Noah. I'm all yours and you're mine!"

"Most definitely" the male replied with a smile on his lips as he leaned in to she's another passionate moment with his lover. Minutes later the pair would perform their acts of love, their clothes tossed aside and hanging by the nearby chair.

With gasps and moans filling the room, it was definitely a night of passion for them. It wasn't until they had finally finished that the pair would lay in each other's arms panting softly.

Noah let's out a chuckle as he wipes his sweating forehead. "Can't remember the last time we went that long before."

"That's cuz we've never done it that long before" Rhode replied with a giggle as she too attempted to catch her breath, snuggling into the male's arms. "Who would have thought? Heh, that's our personal record then" the male said as h pecked Rhode's cheek and smiled contently. "Yup~" the female nodded and smiled sheepishly, nuzzling into Noah's chest.

"Rhode...there truly isn't anyone else in he world who I could want. You're the one and only one I desire" the male collector had suddenly whispered as he ran his fingers through the female's purple hair. Blushing lightly at the comment, Rhode smiles widely and pecks the male's lips. "Awww Noah...I love you!" She wraps her arms around his neck and embraces him, closing her eyes happily.

With a slight smile on his face, the male hugs her back, soon afterwards closing his eyes as well. "Ironic how a male with greedy desires such as myself has stopped his habit all because of a girl."

"Not just any girl! This girl is your wife!" Rhode pipes up happily, grinning up at the male. "Heh...yeah. That you are, my dear. My one and only wife" Noah says with a nod as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

They would remain in each other's arms the rest of the night and even though it may not have been the most comfortable sitting place, the chair was enough to support the two of them. Rhode sat on th male's lap with her head on his chest as she slept with a content smile on her face. Noah too had the same exact smile on his face which confirmed they were both dreaming of the same thing. A life together where there was no pain and worry and where they would continue to love one another until death did them part.


End file.
